Missing Scene: Ripple Effect
by EA Thomas
Summary: After returning all of their alternate selfs...Cam gets something straight with Carter...with a little unwanted help from Daniel.


SG-1: Missing Scene: Ripple Effect

After Ripple Effect, Daniel, Mitchell and Carter discussing…_things_.

Daniel let the barbell drop to the floor and leaned back against the padded seat on the work out bench. Mitchell was still talking and he tried to refocus his attention on what he was saying.

"…and I know you and Carter and Teal'c are use to it, but it's the first time I've ever seen another version of myself. Doesn't that just wig you out sometimes?" Mitchell asked, rubbing the sweat from his face with a towel.

Daniel thought for a second and his forehead wrinkled. "I guess it should, _wig me out_…but…I never change much. I'm always a scientist…maybe a little more snippy here or there…but usually the same. I guess all in all you have to look for the little things that make a difference, like seeing Janet again. That was something. I've missed her."

"I meant to ask, the guy that was walking around with her…the guy that was all over Sam—Mar'touf right? Tok'ra?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, he was a Tok'ra. But he uh, died a few years back. A type of mind control—"

"Za'tarc?"

"Yeah."

"Za'tarc's?" Sam asked, walking in and starting up the treadmill.

"Hey Sam, Mitchell's playing catch up with all the us's that were walking around." Daniel said.

Sam smiled. "Well, you seemed to get along fine with yourself," she said to Mitchell.

"Oh yeah, until he knocked my ass out."

"He wasn't a real bad guy, Cam," she said.

Mitchell nodded. "Yeah, oh wait. There was something else I wanted to ask you about. Janet said you were married in her reality—is there a boyfriend here we don't know about?"

Sam hesitated to answer. "Oh, uhm…"

"Pete," Daniel said. "It must have been a version of you that stayed with Pete."

Sam agreed. "Pete?" Mitchell asked. "Who's Pete?"

"We were engaged, but it didn't work out," she explained.

"Sorry, Sam, I didn't know."

"It's not a big deal."

Daniel saw the tension in her eyes and tried to change the subject. "You know the two of you were together," Daniel said, instantly regretting saying the words the moment they passed his lips.

"Excuse me?" Mitchell said, the color draining from his face.

"Yeah, the SG1 that took over the Prometheus. Teal'c pointed it out to me," Daniel said, trying to appear as innocent as possible. But now it was Mitchell who jumped in to change the conversation.

"That's why they call it an 'alternate reality', because it's where all the weird stuff happens that would never happen in the sane world." Mitchell spoke more forcefully than he meant to and it came across as more repugnant than anything else.

Sam stared at him and turned the treadmill off as Daniel made a swift escape out into the hall. Sam watched as Mitchell slowly stood from the workout bench and composed himself for an explanation. "Weird stuff?" she asked.

Mitchell thought about backpedaling. Maybe he could just make a joke and do away with the conversation all together…but he knew she deserved more than that. Mitchell nodded to himself silently, agreeing to say what he should so she understood his meaning. "Permission to speak freely?" he asked, standing a little straighter.

Sam narrowed her eyes and considered if she really wanted to know what he was about to say. "Of course," she said, knowing full well that they always spoke openly to each other and if he was asking specifically to speak freely here this was something she might need to hear.

Mitchell tossed the towel on the bench, walked over to the front of the treadmill and leaned on the front cover so he could speak softly without his voice traveling out into the hallway. "Sam, you are without a doubt the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're a brilliant scientist with a heart as big as the universe and when you're not confusing me with the words that come out of your mouth you're taking the breath out of my lungs when I stop and realize that aside from the brilliant scientist and the fearless officer-- you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. And I can't imagine the man who could possibly deserve you…and I would _never_ be so presumptuous to assume that my name would be on the short list." He let a moment hang between them, then nodded and disappeared down the hall.

Sam stood dumbfounded on the treadmill. She tried to think over what Cameron had said to her. In one light she was flattered and in another completely embarrassed that he had said anything at all. But when it came down to it she realized why he said it…they were friends, and they shouldn't keep anything from each other.


End file.
